Forza Horizon 3/Horizon Online
Horizon Online is a multiplayer suite in Forza Horizon 3 that features three different game modes; Online Adventure, Online Freeroam, and Online Co-op. It is unlocked upon the player completing their first festival expansion at Byron Bay. Players can enter matchmaking for any of the three multiplayer modes with select variations or create a private session through the Social section of the Pause Menu. Selecting a mode will require the player to leave the Pause Menu and wait for a prompt before they can join a session. A multiplayer session can only be set up for content either in the base game or an expansion, and sessions in progress can not swap from the base game to any expansions. Any players that are part of an Horizon Group will be included with the group leader that is matchmaking for a multiplayer session or creating a private session. Multiplayer Modes Online Adventure Online Adventure is a multiplayer championship of four events with up to 12 players. * Online Adventure - Base game matchmaking * Custom Adventure - Select between racing only, games only, and collisions off racing only. * Blizzard Mountain Online Adventure - Blizzard Mountain Expansion matchmaking. * Hot Wheels Online Adventure - Hot Wheels Expansion matchmaking. Here, Playground Games can be accessed, although the game will randomly select the events that occur at the Playground Arenas. Online Freeroam Online Freeroam is a multiplayer freeroam lobby that allows up to 12 players to compete against each other in events selected by the session's leader. *Online Freeroam - Base game matchmaking *Blizzard Freeroam - Blizzard Mountain Expansion matchmaking *Hot Wheels Freeroam - Hot Wheels Expansion matchmaking Here, Playground Games and the Drag Strip can be accessed. Co-op Campaign Co-op Campaign is a co-operative multiplayer campaign that allows up to 4 players to progress through the session leader's Horizon Festival. * Co-op Campaign - Join an open base game co-operative session. * Blizzard Co-op - Join an open Blizzard Mountain Expansion co-operative session. * Hot Wheels Co-op - Join an open Hot Wheels Expansion co-operative session. Private Multiplayer Private Session * Private Online Adventure - A private base game Online Adventure session. * Private Online Freeroam - A private base game Online Freeroam session. * Invite Friend To Play Co-op Campaign - Invite up to 3 friends to join the leader's base game campaign. Blizzard Private Session * Private Online Adventure - A private Blizzard Mountain Expansion Online Adventure session. * Private Online Freeroam - A private Blizzard Mountain Expansion Online Freeroam session. * Invite Friend To Play Co-op Campaign - Invite up to 3 friends to join the leader's Blizzard Mountain Expansion campaign. Hot Wheels Private Session * Private Online Adventure - A private Hot Wheels Expansion Online Adventure session. * Private Online Freeroam - A private Hot Wheels Expansion Online Freeroam session. * Invite Friend To Play Co-op Campaign - Invite up to 3 friends to join the leader's Hot Wheels Expansion campaign. Cross-Play Players will automatically enter matchmaking with others playing on both Xbox One and Windows 10 PCs, but with a preference towards those on the same platform. Cross-platform matchmaking can be disabled at the base of HUD and Gameplay, under Settings, in the Home section of the Pause Menu. Category:Forza Horizon 3 Category:Multiplayer